jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Amos Ramon
History It all started about the year 6542 BC; Amos Ramon was the leader of an expedition sent from his home world in the Taurus Nebula System. Back then he wasn’t known as Amon-Ra but rather went by the title of commander Aten of the Taurus-Rau exploration. Amon was the leader of a multi-planetary and multi-racial crew of scientist’s, explorers seeking evidence of a lost civilization. Earth was once the hub of a great star-spanning empire, known to us in these days as the empire of Atlantis. The parent culture of a multi-star spanning antediluvian civilization. The cradle of a thousand currently existing extra-terrestrial civilizations. Which had mysteriously perished around the end of the last ice age. Vanishing so completely that all trace of its existence had been reduced to mere legend. To Amon’s people it was like a lost dream world of paradise. One his people yearned to rediscover. The mystery of how it had collapsed thousands of years in their past was the driving force behind his expedition. Turns out there was a pretty good reason for that. Amon learned of that reason as a mysterious power reached out from the small blue planet that he and his crew had been surveying. A mysterious power that was behind the fall of Atlantis was still active and current. And they were swatted out of the heavens like a swarm of mere insects. His ship hard-crashed near to the Nile valley and there were no survivors. But at the moment of impact, Ra’s people were psycho-spiritually preserved as engrams recorded in crash proof data crystals. Their memories and personalities downloaded like so much flight recorded data. The core of which now resides within his rebuilt starship the Ogduad. Many centuries past the time when it ceased to exist in its previous outline. At least not in a physical sense. But it would not be for a very long time before Ra would re-awaken, and a local native a farmer named Hotath stumbled upon these remains years later. And accidentally triggered a device that flash-recorded Amon’s mind and spirit into the memories of a human who became his new host vessel. Amon-ra was reborn and quickly assessed the extent of the damage to his stricken ship. Determining that a hostile force existed somewhere on the earth he resolved take measures that would ensure that what remained of both ship and crew could be restored. But first he needed to obtain the cooperation of the locals. They were primitives nothing like their Atlantean forbearers having been driven to abject savagery in the course of their own survival. But Amon possessed advanced scientific knowledge, as well as enhanced psychic abilities that to these natives appeared to be like magic. Convincing them that he was a mighty spirit, he gained a labor force that could help him to excavate his ship and to find volunteers to host selected crewmates. First among these whom Amon selected was his second in command, the lady Nut and his navigations officer lieutenant Shu, and of course, his chief of security Seth, a member of a race of intelligent snake men, now bound inside the warm blooded casing of a human male. With these lieutenants restored to life the work of repairing the ship went quickly. Even tough they lacked the means to make it once more sky-worthy. They built a high tech ultra-modern city that they called Abados, after a moon colony in their home system. Later on it was buried for six and a half thousand years and only excavated in recent years. But back then it was a point of high culture as Amon’s people and a select few priests trained in their technical mysteries. Set about creating their ideal outpost colony in hopes of being one day rediscovered by the home world. Amon took a wife a human woman and she bore him an offspring. Hathor who grew to be a brilliant and gifted scientist who would assist her father in ways that would do credit to her people. Shu and Nut had formed a mating bond between them that yielded a very unique set of gifted young protégés. Isis, Nepths, Osiris and Seth II, the latter named after the wise security councilor who was right hand to Amon-Ra. But in the back of Amon’s mind was the mystery of how his expedition had been brought low by some unknown power that shared the system with his people. His fears were realized when Abadon was attacked by giant creatures called Kronons who in many ways resembled Terran natives. Close examination of captured Kronons soon revealed the awful truth behind these behemoths. Amon was intrigued by his discovered and had his own scientist do a gene-modification to the host bodies that his own people employed. Allowing his people to tap into this same ability but in ways that the Kronons themselves had yet to learn to master. Furthermore, by working to refine their control over this ability they also learned to tap into the planet’s elemental and spiritual essence. They became gods in a very literal sense. Extending their life-span to near infinite lengths and granting themselves powers and abilities beyond the ken of mortals. Which came in mighty handy at repulsing the next wave of enemy Kronons easily over-powering and enslaving many. Amon then had his people conduct a systematic survey over the planet in the hopes of discovering the unknown source of the Kronon attack squads. In doing so they found the remains of their long-lost Atlantean outpost. Sunk beneath the waves of the Caribbean and Atlantic by a massive shift in the tectonic plates. The obvious question that troubled Amon and his people was what force could have so utterly decimated such an advanced high culture. The answer came when they soon discovered the many survivors of their lost civilization. All of them reduced to the level of base-subsistence primitives. From those who had adapted to aquatic life in the seas.to huddling in caves refusing to go out into the light of the surface. Remote communities of former atlanteans which included some from even more ancient civilization of Lemuria. All of them the victims of a massive calamity that had befallen them thousands of years before the expedition. An event preserved in racial memory as a time when monstrous beings called “old ones” had been the enemy that had driven the atlanteans to the point of suicidal madness. Driving their leaders to create weaponry that had the potential of ending all life as they knew it. But even as Amon sought to take measures to cope with this new crisis far more human-level divisions began to crop up among the ranks of his elite cadre of Neo-gods. Isis proved to be an even more brilliant scientist than Hathor and would further refine the process by which the gods would be able to extend their immortality and power. Allowing them to preserve their engrams for transfer to freshly prepared host bodies. But Seth would prove to be a very treacherous sort and out of jealousy slew his brother Osiris in order to obtain the hand of Isis whom he had grown to covet. Isis rejected him and found the remains of her brother-husband. Taking them to her laboratory and using them to create a hybrid clone that she would name Horus the Avenger But her creation proved unstable and subsequently murdered his own mother in a fit of childish pique and even though Hathor was able to restore Isis to life and fix the flaw at the core of Horus’s corrupted nature. But the seeds of doubt were sown in Amon-Ra’s heart. He grew to be greatly troubled by what was happening to his people, and to what extent their gifts had turned them into arrogant tyrants lording it over mere mortals. He came to believe that the very thing that had befallen Atlantis was now happening to the gods. Slowly but inevitably the old ones were corrupting them. Insinuating their essence into fragile vessels who were receptive to their influence. Seth II was not the only one to fall under the sway of the enemy. Sekhmet formerly Seth I’s chief bodyguard developed homicidal rage tendencies and went on a killing spree that slaughtered thousands. She had to be restrained and her essence removed from its host and placed in a prison crystal that would hold her captive for the next few thousand years. Anubus charged with maintaining the Ka crystals of fallen members not yet granted new host bodies, would become her defector jailer. Her place in the Ogduad the governing council of the gods was assumed by the head of biology a young goddess named Bubastas. Somehow the expedition that he headed was now becoming his nightmare. He had to determine the cause of this slow and inexorable rotting at the core of his people and after many failed attempts and dead-end leads he finally discovered the lair of his immortal enemy. Who was none other than Uranus, the last emperor of Atlantis. Demented yet still quite powerful, Uranus wielded the last power stones of Poseidonis. Before which even the gods were as helpless as any mortal. Summoning all of the vast cosmic energies that he had gained in his time as leader of the divas. He wrested the stone away from its master. But at a terrible cost his body being wracked by damages that could not be healed even by the science of Hathor. The only solution was to place his Ka into a memory stone to preserve his essence. Hathor choosing to accompany him in stasis as his guardian protector.and so they slept through the ages that were to follow. Amon-ra would sleep in his tomb for six thousand human years. Until such time as a worthy host could be found to revive him. In the body of a young archeology student named Michael Ramon, a distant descendant who by chance stumbled upon the resting place of his long forgotten ancestor. Only to have Amon-Ra awaken once again, renewed and refreshed and the complex machines of Hathor would re-engineer mortal flesh to be an immortal diva. It was the mid 1930’s and the world was very much changed from all that Amon had remembered. He was a god reborn into a time when the many gods had been supplanted by the one god, and his people either were scattered or lost to the sands of the ages. It would not be for many years that he would piece together the story of what had happened during his age’s long slumber. How the gods who had come after him had warred among themselves for the position of leader that had been left vacant during his absence. Eventually the divas split apart into rival camps and went their separate directions. Founding rival clans on mountainous refuges throughout the planet. A northern tribe of gods took refuge in a home that they called aesgard. In china mount Kuun-lun became the home to Asian god dominating the east from the Himalayas. In Japan on Mount Fuji a group of Kami would one day find a home under the leadership of queen Amaterasu. In Albion (later Britain) a sacred island was put out of synch with normal time and space to give a refuge to the Celtic gods. Later known by the name of Avalon. In Australia, Fiji the Philippians Guam and Hawaii, divas took refuge and made themselves at home among various mortals whom they encountered. Taking wives and fostering yet more divas. On mount Olympus a young diva named Kronos founded a colony of giant divas called titans. Who founded a younger breed of Olympian divas who would dominate much of the Mediterranean for almost two thousand years. From the late bronze age to the iron age of the romans. But he could not free his imprisoned Lord because he lacked the access code that the priests had used when they sealed Lucifer into his impregnable prison. Ra-Moses raised an army with the intent of taking Egypt by force once again. But died before he could see the fulfillment of his Lord’s ambitions. The banner was taken up by his apprentice. A general known as Yashua Ben Yuri. Who lead to an invasionary force into the land of gentle Canaanites, slaughtering everyone and everything whom they encountered at the behest of Lucifer. But Egypt railed to this threat along their border and Yashua was killed in battle and the ark was soon afterwards recaptured. The Hibiru would languish under Egyptian sovereignty until the decline of Egypt and the time of Philistine conquest. In due course they would create their own kingdom and gain normal independence, but Lucifer was far from being out of the picture. Powers and Ability Powers Diva Physiology: Amos Ramon’s genetic code has been modified to tap into the planet’s elemental and spiritual essence boosting his ability to super human levels. Extending his life-span to near infinite lengths and granting him powers and abilities beyond the ken of mortals Paraphernalia Transportation The Ennead: Flagship of Amon-ra his mobile fortress Category:The Centurians Category:Centurian Blues